


Передник

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфою двадцать семь, и у него нет женщины. Зато есть друг





	Передник

Драко сидит на кухне у Гермионы Грейнджер далеко не в первый раз. В Мэноре стало холодно и несколько мрачно, а у Грейнджер на кухне светло и тепло, в уголке работает телевизор — Драко даже запомнил, как это называется. На экране нарисованные кот и мышь строят друг другу козни, и Драко заливисто, почти по-детски смеется каждый раз, когда маленький мышонок отвешивает хищнику особенно изощренного тумака. Грейнджер крутится у плиты в домашнем платье до колен и смешном переднике в цветочек.

— Попробуешь овощную котлетку?

— Спасибо, пока не хочу, — бормочет Драко, не отрывая взгляда от кота и мыши.  
Он стал слишком часто бывать на этой кухне, а домашние платья и забавный передник стали уже привычными, почти родными.

— Ты опять отмазался от свидания? — спрашивает передник. То есть, Грейнджер, конечно, но Драко старательно избегает ее взгляда и угрюмо кивает.

На экране негритянка ругает кота, а на светлой кухне маггловской квартиры Гермиона Грейнджер сжимает в руках лопатку и поворачивается к Драко.

— Тебе уже двадцать семь. По меркам чистокровных семей ты засиделся в холостяках.

— Тебе двадцать восемь, — напоминает Драко.

— И прекрасная жизнь, — фыркает передник. — Знаешь, мне никогда не внушали, что моя единственная цель — это замужество. В моей жизни много прекрасных книг, фильмов и путешествий, много хороших людей. Конечно, однажды я решу, что кто-то из них подходит для того, чтобы прожить с ним всю жизнь. Но торопить события я не хочу.

— Да уж. Браун уже два раза произносила клятву.

— И два раза ее расторгала. Теперь с голодными глазами ищет, кому бы поклясться в третий раз.

— Я ее понимаю, — произносит Драко, прежде чем успевает подумать, что и кому он говорит.

— Да, мечешься по Министерству с такими же голодными глазами, приглашаешь на свидания всех подряд, а потом отменяешь все за час до встречи. Динамо Малфой — вот как тебя зовут девицы.

Драко молчит. Он не может сейчас признаться переднику — и немножко Грейнджер — в том, что он уже сделал свой выбор, и теперь проблема состоит лишь в том, чтобы поставить «выбор» в известность.

— Я отменяю эти свидания, чтобы приехать к тебе в гости, — сообщает Драко переднику.

— Просто прекрасно. Я дорожу нашей дружбой, Драко. Но если ты хочешь семью, пора немного подсуетиться. Скоро всех достойных женщин разберут.

— Пожалуй, я попробую котлетку, — Драко резко меняет тему. Нет, еще слишком рано говорить о том, что он втайне мечтает о том времени, когда этот передник будет украшать своими цветами его кухню, а котлетами будет пахнуть в Мэноре. А может, маггловская квартира не так плоха? В конце концов, нарисованная мышь в телевизоре так забавно укладывается спать, а глаза уже свыклись с электрическим светом ламп.

Передник вздыхает и ставит перед Драко тарелку с парой котлет.

— Наказание мое, — передник смеется и треплет Драко по волосам.

«Всегда твое», — думает Драко, но снова не говорит этого вслух.


End file.
